darkerthanblackfandomcom-20200223-history
Suou Pavlichenko
Suou is the twin sister of Shion and the daughter of a scientist who was studying Contractors. She is also the female protagonist of the second season. She herself became a contractor, and is currently a part of Hei's team along with July and Mao. Background and Suou as kids]] When she was a kid, her brother, father, and Suou were gazing into the night sky. Shion noticed that there were shooting stars, and Suou decided to make a still unrevealed wish. As the night continued, more and more stars began to fall in rapid succession. Her father seemed to have some knowledge of this event. One of the "stars" crashed into where they were camping, and since that day, her brother Shion has been a contractor. Personality Suou is an easy going girl who likes photography. She carries her camera around wherever she goes, taking pictures of whatever she sees. It is later revealed that she does this for her brother, to whom she gives the photographs to. Although her dad has warned her about her brother (being a contractor), she doesn't seem to mind him, and does in fact care for him quite a bit. Her dad mentions that she lives in the past, as she is always thinking about going to Japan to visit her mother. Compared to other contractors, Suou seems to be more on the gentle side, yet is still obviously undergoing change. Abilities After she turned into a contractor, she has shown the ability to materialize a PTRD-41 anti-tank rifle, from her locket. She is currently able to materialize the PTRD anti-tank rifle and 6 (including 1 in the chamber) of it's corresponding 14.5x114mm rounds, during each activation of her abilities. It's still unknown if she can materialize anything other than said objects. She has only shown to materialize the PTRD sniper rifle that resembles the same PTRD rifle in the old shed where she met up with Nika (Episode 2). An interesting note, is that the rifle retains its damage from previous usage, and requires frequent maintenance. Marksman: Suou shows proficient in using and maintaining the PTRD rifle because of her past hunting trips with her father. Although thank to Hei's strict training, she has become more sufficient with the sniper rifle and capable of taking down target from very far away with the help of July's observer ability. Hand-to-Hand Combatant: She also has close combat training with Hei. Part in Story She was first seen on top of a tree, trying to snap pictures of a bird, before she saw her friend, Tanya, being confessed to by Nika. She eavesdrops on their conversation, and even takes pictures of the two. Once Nika leaves, the branch which she was on snaps, making her fall. Tanya and her have a small argument about the pictures which Suou might have taken, but she feels better after seeing them. Suou arrives back home where she meets her father's colleague Bella (who is in fact April). Bella tells Suou her dad's still at work. Suou goes to see her brother, who is a contractor, in his room (which is completely hidden). They discuss her days events, and have a small disagreement on what "love" is. The next day, her friend Tanya arrives late at school, and seems to be acting strangely. After school her friends and her decide to confront Tanya. Nika confronts Tanya, and after a short argument, Tanya is shown to have been turned into a Contractor. Tanya then shows her contractor powers and summons a bunch of locusts to attack Nika. The rest of Suou's friends ran away in fear and Tanya leaves. Suou follow her and witnesses her being taken in by the Russian Intelligence. When she returns home, she see's soldiers are about to raid her house as well. She gets into her house through secret entrances set up by her dad to be used in case of emergencies. As she enters the secret passage, she is guided by her brother to his room, where she changes into his clothes and given a charm (which he says, means they'll meet again in the future). She later goes into her dad's room, and hears her dad having a confrontation with a man, and hears him being killed by him. As she goes by her father's side April appears (no longer in disguise). April helps Suou escape, but they are found by Goran, who seems interested in Suou. After a brief battle with April, April emerges victorious, killing him. However she is then attacked and killed by by Hei. Hei, victorious approaches her and asks her to hand over the meteor core. She reaches into her pockets, Hei detecting an attack, swiftly goes into capture her. She reaches for her camera and blinds Hei with the flash. As Hei, once again tries to capture her, he is interrupted by the arrival of Mina. Mina engages in battle with Hei, and Suou, hears a voice telling her to go back to the house. As she makes her way back, she meets Genma, who attempts to talk her into coming with him. She refuses, and she is saved by Mao (in the body of her pet squirrel), who causes a distraction, and allows Suou to escape. As she wanders the streets alone, she goes to visit her friends place to see if they are alright, only to find that their memories had been altered. Depressed, she once again takes to the road, but this time encounters Nika who remembers her. The two of them spend the night at an old shed which they had used before. Suou, unable to just sit around, comes up with a plan to lure Hei. Her plan turns out to be sticking posters of Hei on the street walls (the posters stating that he had stolen money from her sister, claiming to want to marry her). This eventually does lure Hei, as he captures her while she was sticking posters. She questions him on what it is to be a contractor, and the type of person he is. Hei searches her for the meteor core, and touches her chest, to which she reacts angrily. Hei then realized that she was a girl and not Shion. The Russian's and MI-6 arrives at the scene to capture Suou. Hei protects her from being shot, attempts to escape with her, but encounters August 7. A battle commences. After awhile Hei finally over powers August 7, but as he goes in for the kill, he is stopped by Suou screaming for him to stop. But Hei and Suou are caught in a trap set by Mina's team. Hei gets electrocuted. During the process Suou's chain reacts to Hei, and she see's some of his memories. This also causes an abnormal fluctuation in the electric field, which causes it to stop. Suou, then grabs Hei and dives into the water, saving him. She is in a shack with Hei. As she approaches Hei, Hei sensing danger, subdues her. He realizes that she had saved him. He still ties her up. Suou angry at Hei, launches a barrage of questions and accusations at Hei. One of which angers Hei (she said that he could probably kill his lover without a second thought), and causes him to hit her. She falls asleep crying. Later she wakes up to her phone ringing. As she goes to pick it up, Hei breaks the phone. She finds a clue which Shion had left her, stating that he is in Japan. Hei, decides to help her. They reach the train station, which is surrounded by the FSB. Hei gives her instructions to get into a train, and goes into attack mode, providing cover for her. She runs into Tanya. After a brief discussion, Tanya starts to use her abilities to attack Suou, but is interrupted by a bloodied Nika. Tanya turns her attention to him, and apparently kills him. This awakens Suou's power, and a sniper materializes from her locket. She uses it, along with directions given by July, to attack all the people who were against her. She turns to kill Tanya, with a tear in her eye, but is stopped by Hei. She arrives in Japan with Hei, Mao and July. Hei begins to train her, both in using her ability and hand-to-hand combat. Suou wishes to leave, so she could find Shion, but due to lack of money, has no choice but to stay with Hei. She collects money, which Hei gives her for food, in the hopes of eventually being able to leave. Whilst in Japan at a shopping centre with July and Mao she meets Norio who instantly falls for her, and makes constant failed attempts to impress her. However she doesn't like him and uses her contractor ability to scare him; she ends up breaking one of Norio's friends arms and the police intervene, giving herself, Mao and July the chance to escape. Navigation Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Gemini of the Meteor Characters Category:Suou Pavlichenko Category:Contractors